SE: Internal Alarm Clock
by Narusaku1357
Summary: SoMa fluff :3 - Soul always woke up before her. No matter how much sleep he got…his internal alarm clock 'always' went off at five in the morning. Even in adulthood…when they had both grown older. He had insomnia...


Nya~ A cute little ONESHOT thought up in class today :3

It's Soul in the family life…but he can't sleep. Damn…

Anyway, Souka, Simon, and Watasheen's designs can be found on my DA

**(Just get rid of spaces in the beginning of the links )**

Souka: **narusaku1357. deviantart .com/art/SE-OC-Souka-Evans-COL-153267415 **(P.S: I know she has light blond hair in the picture, but I changed her design around after I drew it. She now has WHITE hair. )

Simon: **narusaku1357. deviantart .com/art/SE-OC-Simon-and-Valentine-173785894**

Watasheen: **narusaku1357. deviantart. com/art/SE-OC-WatasheenStar-171229457 **( Black*Star and Tsubaki's son)

**I don't own SOUL EATA! I wish…**

* * *

-Internal Alarm Clock-

_Soul always woke up before her. She didn't notice it at first, but eventually she began to see it. She'd always get up at six and begin making breakfast for the two of them. Then when she was done, she'd go and wake him up. He always either rolled over to cover his head, or just sat up….She never realized that she had actually never watched him wake up unless it was in class or after a nap on the couch. He was always up at five in the morning…either staring at the ceiling or trying with all his might to fall back asleep. He rarely fell back asleep…_

_Soul had insomnia—or in other words—He had a sleeping disorder. He could rarely fall asleep…and when he did, he usually had a nightmare that would wake him back up. What about, she didn't know. But she did know that every night, he'd get up to chug down some milk and just stand in the kitchen for awhile. Sometimes she'd get up to get some water just for an excuse to talk him into going back to bed. Though…no matter how much sleep he got…his internal alarm clock _'always'_ went off at five in the morning._

_Even in adulthood…when they had both grown older. _

* * *

Soul's right knee hopped up and down as he stared intently at the T.V's screen. His crimson eyes pulled away and scanned the clock. _'5:30'. _Without a single sound, he turned his head back to the T.V and shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. People laughed and he reached for the remote to rewind. What did they just laugh at, he wondered curiously as the moving pictures played back the scene. He could barely hear it because he didn't want to wake anyone in the house. Especially not the baby…He grimaced. 'Not again…'

The body within the bed stirred and he looked over his shoulder. She hadn't woken up…only just rolled over. So with a silent and relieved sigh, he looked back at the T.V. He watched it for another few minutes before catching sight of something else. The door…it had moved. 'Crap…' He thought to himself as a little head of white hair peeked into the bedroom.

"Papa?"

Soul hung his head once he saw the crimson colored eyes of his daughter appear. He tried so hard not to wake anyone up…"Papa, what are you doing up…?" Souka asked quietly with a yawn as she opened the door all the way; revealing the shark like teeth she inherited. She reached up with her right hand and rubbed her eye as the other hand fiddled with her small nightgown. "The light shined in my room…"

"Sorry…" Soul breathed as the six year old made her way over to him. "Did Simon wake up?" He then asked her as she lazily laid her head on his knee. She shut her eyes and shook her head to answer him before letting out a breath that seemed to be held in. Soul himself felt himself breathe out in relief. That damn baby…whenever he'd wake up…Soul was in hell…especially when it was so early in the morning. "You're going off to play with Watasheen today right…?"

"Mm-hm!"

"Tell his Dad I said "Yo"…" Soul said to her as he watched the T.V. Souka giggled and held up a thumbs up in his face; causing him to look lazily with a small smile.

"Sure thing boss!"

"Shh…Your Mom's sleeping,"

A hand smacked his back and took hold of his shirt; causing every inch of his skin to crawl. "Soul…" The voice of his wife cracked as he looked over his shoulder; crimson meeting forest. Souka looked over as well with a tired but still curious face and saw her mother tug on Soul's shirt. "Why is Souka awake…?" Maka breathed with a tired voice. "Did you wake up Simon too…?" The musician shook his head quickly and gestured his head over to their daughter in a way of saying that she was the only child up. Maka's eyes narrowed and she yawned with a stretch. "Souka should punish you…" She then mumbled as she sat up; letting her messy sandy blond hair fall onto her shoulders.

"O~ Yes, Yes!"

"Maybe after work."

Maka and Souka both watched as he stood up and grabbed a nametag off of the dresser. "You're leaving right now…?" Maka then muttered as he slipped on his shoes near the door. He turned to face her and nodded as their daughter ran over and hugged him from around the legs. Maka glanced over to the clock and lifted a brow with another yawn. "But…It's 5:35 …" She then said before looking at him again with tired eyes. "Your shift doesn't start till 7:00…"

"Might as well just go…" Soul said quietly as he dragged his feet over to the bed; Souka never letting go of his legs. "I'll clean the place up and put on some jazz or something…Boss has some pretty cool records…" He leaned down on the bed and kissed her on the lips before standing up straight again to look down on the white haired girl around his legs. "Papa has to go…can you let him…?" Souka shook her head and tightened her grip; nearly making him fall to the ground. "Ugh…Please Souka…I'll buy you that cool new hair set you wanted—"

"OK!"

Souka let go of his legs and hopped onto the bed with a wave in his direction in almost an instant. He shook his head with a small sigh, bent over to kiss her on the forehead and turned to leave the room. "Mama? Why is he up so early every morning…?" Souka mumbled as the door shut as she turned to face Maka. She crawled over and cuddled against the sandy blond; who had been left in thought. "…Mama?"

"He has this…" Maka began with a narrow of her eyes; trying to find away to explain it to a six year old. "…Little alarm clock in his head…" She finally said after a few seconds of thought. Souka lifted a brow as they both got under the covers and shut the lamp off. "Every morning at 5:00, that little alarm clock tells Papa to wake up." She then said to her daughter as they both got comfortable. "He can't stop it…" Her forest green eyes looked down on the six year old and she shrugged. "It's been going off in his head every morning since he was your age."

"Really?" Souka asked in awe; receiving a nod from her mother. The young girl looked down at the pillow for a little while to think. It didn't seem fair that he had to wake up at that time every morning…it didn't sound like it was any fun either! It wasn't cool…she knew that for sure. "Let him sleep in tomorrow, Mama!" Maka lifted a brow as the bright crimson eyes of her daughter were visible again. "He's always up so early…even on the weekends! Let him sleep in tomorrow so he can get some rest."

"But, Papa has work tomorrow too, you know…" Maka said quietly; in fear that their youngest would wake up in the other room. The girl only stuck out her lip and seemed to make her eyes water in a cute way; causing the sandy blond woman to sigh. "Alright…" She then breathed quietly. Souka smiled widely as Maka looked away with a small grin. "I'll call his boss and have him skip tomorrow. Then in the morning, I'll make sure he doesn't leave this bed." The six year-old cheered loudly with her hands in the air; nearly punching her mother in the face.

"COOL!"

"S-Souka!"

Simon woke and filled the apartment with loud, tearful shrieks and as Souka settled in the bed to sleep, Maka let out a deep sigh and nearly smacked her forehead in frustration. "Ugh…"

* * *

The clock struck 5:00 and he felt his crimson eyes nearly snap open. Tired and lazy, Soul picked his head up and looked at the clock. Then, with an annoyed grunt, he put his head back down and shut his eyes for a little while longer. Why must he be cursed with this…? 'Damn it…' He thought; now opening his eyes again and turning within the sheets to sit up. He sat there for another moment; his hands resting on the blanket and his eyes half lidded from fatigue. He wanted to go back to sleep. But would he even let himself? Soul shut his eyes for a moment before taking hold of the blanket to pull it off, but he was stopped when a hand swung across his chest and slammed him back down on the bed.

"M-Maka!"

"Go back to sleep."

"No, I have to get ready for work." Soul growled as he tried to pull away from his meister. She only kept her eyes shut and kept the smug grin on her face as she tried to squeeze out of her hold. "Let go of me, woman." He growled again as he tried to push himself under her arm to get free. But her other hand snaked behind him so she could hug him and she held him back down onto the bed again. Soul just lied there for a moment to stare at the ceiling in annoyance. "Not cool…Maka…"

"You're excused from work today…"

Soul's eyes widened slightly and he glanced over to his wife as she smiled and held him in the bed; eyes still shut calmly. "…what?" He then asked; only making her repeat what she had said to him. "I didn't call in…how would you—"

"I called your boss and asked him _'real'_ nicely to let you off today~" Maka hummed as she cuddled up closer to him. She opened one of her eyes and looked up into his with another smile—a smile that reminded him of Blair. "And he said yes…so…you're going to sleep in today as long as you want." He just stared at her. Had she really said that…? Was he going insane or was this just a trick to earn him a Maka-Chop for not going to work…? "Go to sleep idiot…" Maka grumbled under her breath with a roll of her eyes. She hugged him even tighter and he couldn't help but put on a smile of his own. Not too big though…that probably would have been uncool…

"Thank you…"

Simon's shrill screaming filled the quiet apartment and his eyes snapped right back open. "Don't worry," He heard Maka say as she sat up and pulled the blankets away. "I'll take care of him this time…go to sleep." She stepped out of the room and left him alone to shut his eyes again and wrap himself with the blankets. He let out a deep breath, snuggled against the pillow for the first time since he was little and let himself drift off. It was the first time in a long time since Maka had let him sleep in. Since _'anyone'_ let him sleep in for that matter. The kid's wouldn't let him…and that damn internal alarm clock usually wouldn't let him either.

"Papa, I'm sleeping with you and Mama…"

Soul cracked open an eyelid and spotted his daughter crawling over and trying to get under the blankets. With a small sigh, he let her, and she almost immediately cuddled up against his chest with a big smile. "Sorry, but she doesn't want to sleep in her and Simon's room right now," Maka said from the doorway; causing him to look over. She held Simon's now sleeping body as she made her way over to the bed and lied down on the other end; just close enough for him to set his free hand on her head to rub it—a light gesture from him saying "thanks" again. As Simon lied on her chest, Maka smiled, nodded and shut her eyes; slowly rubbing their son's head. Then they all fell asleep without worries of his internal alarm…That is…Until Souka spoke up…

"I hope Papa sleeps well!"

"Well, I'm not going to fall asleep if you keep yelling like that…"


End file.
